


Taro

by marisacoulter



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisacoulter/pseuds/marisacoulter





	Taro

Clexa saved me.  
I hope they saved you too.

 

I'm thinking of compiling a list of my favourite works here.  
Are you interested?


End file.
